The Noah Experiment
by Draco'sFictitiousWifey
Summary: An accident in the lab leads to an interesting situation for Rex's friend, Noah. The two teens are left to deal with it and all the other problems that come along in their normal, everyday lives. Except, their lives aren't that normal. Mpreg, bad language
1. Chapter 1

"This is not what I signed up for White!" Noah hissed into the cell phone.

"Well, maybe if you had done exactly what you were suppose to do, none of this would of happen. If you had been watching Rex, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten into Dr. Holiday's lab and maybe you wouldn't be in the condition your in now." Noah glared at White whose visage occupied the screen of his touch phone. He opened his mouth to say something else when the door to the infirmary buzzed open revealing a disheveled and huffing Rex. Noah moved to hide the phone but then notice the screen was now blank, indicating that White had hung up on him. Noah barely contained his growl before sighing as Rex ran straight to his bed.

"ARE YOU OKAY? I'm so sorry. I totally didn't know my nanites would react to anything in Doc Holiday's lab. How do you feel? Did they tell you what that machine did to you?" Noah laughed as Rex didn't leave anytime between his questions to answer.

"I feel fine, but Dr. Holiday hasn't come back with the results yet." Just as he uttered the sentence the door buzzed open again and Dr. Holiday walked in. Noah did not like the look on her face, it was one stuck between shock and worry, as she gazed at what he presumed was his lab results. As she approach his bed she finally glanced up and seeing Rex, immediately steered the conversation in that direction.

"Rex! I hadn't expected you to be release from training with Six so soon." _It must be really bad_, Noah thought as he noticed her smooth diversion.

Rex scoffed. "You mean my punishment with Six." And that of course was when Six walked in.

He stopped beside Dr. Holiday, turning to face her, saying, " I let him have a break. He was too worried about Noah to concentrate on anything productive." Rex shrugged sheepishly as Noah turned to look at him. " Have you gotten back the results?" Noah could tell Dr. Holiday tried not to look too disappointed at being brought back to a subject she was trying to delay discussing. She sighed and looked down at the folder in her hand.

"Well, the good news is that you don't have anything wrong with you that's seriously life threatening." Noah felt his shoulders relax. " However, it seems that the machine has changed you in some manner." Rex, Six, and Noah looked at her to continue. " We think ... we know how you've change so we're working on changing you back but..."

"Yeah, okay, but what's wrong with me?" Noah was getting restless.

"Well, Noah...for lack of a better term, it seems that you're pregnant."

* * *

Noah isn't really sure how he ended up walking around the Providence ship, but he's almost certain it started with him freaking out in the infirmary. Then there was some scrambling to get away from the guards (he vaguely remembers punching a few people) until finally he was free. He hadn't run into any guards since and he's not sure if that's just plain luck or because of someone's interference. Maybe someone thought he should have some time to think.

After all, he had just found out he was pregnant.

Noah's hand wavered in front of his stomach before it was clenched at his side. Why did this happen to him? The only thing he had wanted to do was help win the war against evos; to stop the creatures who randomly took over people's lives and ruined them. He was just trying to be patriotic, and maybe even get paid for doing it. So far, despite everything he had been through, had done, it had felt like the right decision. He had lied to a guy who was quickly becoming his best friend, manipulated him into thinking their relationship was based on true friendship rather than deception. He had tricked him into obeying orders even when it wasn't always clear if those orders were the right ones. And while he felt immensely guilty for his actions, he never felt like what he was doing was completely wrong and hurtful to his goals.

But now, for the first time, it felt like his contract with White was something he shouldn't have agreed to.

"Having regrets?" Noah froze, surprised to hear Rex's voice behind him. He grew cold as he realized what Rex was talking about. " Bet you wish you weren't friends with me now." Noah held in his sigh of relief. He didn't answer as Rex sped up to walk next to him and chose to ignore him in the hopes of continued silence. His hopes were dashed, however, as Rex moved to block his path, hands reaching up to grip Noah's arms. "Look Noah, I know you probably want to be alone right now to think and sort things out but, I wanted to make sure you knew, before you came to any big decisions that you won't be doing any of this alone. Whatever you decide to do with the baby, I'll back you up." He had the sincerest look on his face and Noah could tell that he was honestly trying to provide reassurance. But, that didn't stop Noah from pushing him away roughly, so that Rex fell slightly against the wall, before continuing on his trek.

"You're really unbelievable," Noah muttered to himself. Rex overheard him and jogged to catch up with him.

"I'm serious Noah. Dr. Holiday explained to me what's happen after you left and I can totally understand how you feel-"

"Really? Maybe you can enlighten me then because I'm clueless to how I feel!" Noah was having difficulty controlling his anger, which had suddenly flared with Rex's appearance, and he couldn't help the biting sarcasm that flowed out of his mouth. "I just came up here for a friendly visit and suddenly I'm knocked up with some freak's baby. You're right, Rex I didn't sign up for this! I came up here to figure it all out. _Y__ou_," Noah got right in Rex's face, poking a finger into his chest, " may already have all the answers you need but I need some time to figure them out myself." Noah turned away from Rex and tried to continue walking but Rex grabbed his arm again.

"Noah, wait, I know you want to be alone but I can tell you from personal experience its not as good idea as you think. We're friends and I think we should stick together on this..." But, Noah had snatched his hand away as if burned

"God! I'm not your stupid friend. They're p-" Whatever Noah was about to say was halted however as a big picture of White Knight seemingly appeared on a screen out of nowhere. White glared at Noah and Noah was tempted to continue just to spite him but chose not to when Providence soldiers came running down the hall to surround them.

There very presence seemed to annoy Rex, who assumed an attack pose. However, he was forced to relax as Six approached the group, and Noah found himself feeling betrayed that Rex wouldn't be fighting on his behalf. But then he remembered what he had just yelled and how much truth was in the statement and the feelings of betrayal turned into guilt.

" Rex! Noah! There you are!" Both teens watched as Dr. Holiday approached. "You two really shouldn't have run off, though I understand how troubling everything has been." She looked at Noah when she said this. " I have a few test to do that really can't wait-"

"I'm afraid Dr. Holiday, that they will have to. I need to have a word with Noah before we continue anything." Everyone turned to look at the screen in surprise, before Dr. Holiday opened her mouth to protest. "This isn't up for discussion." At his nod, several guards rushed between Rex and Noah and began moving him down the hall.

Rex tried to intercept them but was stopped by Six who told him, "Noah will be fine." Rex watched as Noah was led away and it wasn't until the group turned a corner that he realized that Noah seemed unafraid.

Six watched as Rex's expression shifted from worried to curious as the doors leading to the next corridor closed behind the group leading Noah away.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I'm keeping it!" For Noah, life was going too fast for him to keep up. He had just learned that he was pregnant, and before he could even fully process that thought, White was telling him what was going to happen. "No way, this is my body and I didn't sign up for this." Noah walked around the room frustrated and slightly embarrassed because he was yelling at a man on a screen while another watched the whole scene impassively. Six had arrived shortly after Noah, presumably after he had set Rex with a task difficult enough to distract him from today's events.

"Unfortunately, Noah, you don't have very many options to choose from. You're under our jurisdiction, which means that you need to do whatever we tell you to do." White looked down at Noah without sympathy. Noah glared at him, unfazed.

"Jurisdiction? What the hell are you talking about?" Noah threw a glance Six's way, inviting him to explain.

However, Six didn't provide any explanation as White answered Noah's question immediately. " You're condition was caused by nanites which means that you're technically an evo." White smirked at Noah's incredulous expression, " If we wanted to, we could lock you up and throw away the key. You should be thankful that you have another choice." Anger flared up in Noah immediately.

"You can't keep me here! If there are nanites in my body then you should be working to get rid of them, not blackmailing me into becoming some type of science experiment. You're job is to protect us from turning into evos, and I don't see how keeping unwanted nanites in my body helps you."

"Actually, it helps us a lot. Studying the nanites in your body will provide us with information on nanite control and perhaps unlock the secret to the true purpose of nanite function-" Noah interrupted him

"I am not going to let you turn me into some type of freaky science experiment. Either you help me or I'm going to someone else." Noah turned as if to leave, but immediately found his way blocked by Six. He heard White laughing behind him on screen and clenched his fist tightly.

"You seem to be suffering from some type of delusion," White smiled evilly at Noah's back, " You are no longer an American citizen. You are classifiably an evo which means that anyone who aids you instead of reporting you to the authorities will become complicit in a felony punishable by life in prison. Your only option to reverse your status is to cooperate with this organization." White could see Noah's whole frame shaking with rage but since the youth didn't utter a response, he took his silence as complacency. "Your life now belongs to me. If you ever want to get back to it you will comply with every order and do your best to make sure this experiment is a success. Now get back to Holiday so she can finish your preliminary tests." White issued a final order for Six to accompany Noah before his screen went black.

Seeing Noah struggling with his fury, Six decided to remain in the room for awhile until the teen could compose himself. After ten minutes, the angry flush that had consumed his face receded to his ears, and Six observed Noah take several deep breaths, releasing each one slowly, before Noah turned to address him. "I'm going to need somewhere to sleep," was all he said before he walked out into the corridor, heading, Six suspected, for Holiday's lab.

Six followed him silently, allowing Noah more time to clear his thoughts and to prepare himself for the tests that lay a head. Once they reach Holiday's office Six went in with Noah briefly before excusing himself. He needed to talk to the head of security about the new arrangements to be made and also needed to check that Rex hadn't gotten into trouble somewhere.

As soon as Six left, Dr. Holiday got right down to business. She had several test she needed to finish before she could even think about processing the results and her lab technicians, who would normally help her, hadn't received security clearance yet to be on the case. This meant she was left to do all the work herself.

However, as she finished taking his blood, Dr. Holiday finally noticed that Noah had been unnaturally silent since he got here. She had considered that he might be quiet, if not yelling in fury, but had thought he would speak a little if only to ask about the procedures he was undergoing.

"Do you have any questions Noah?" Dr. Holiday asked in attempt to open him up. Noah looked at her blankly, before a flare of hostility crossed his face.

"No." Apparently, he did not respond well to friendliness, though suspected that after today's events he was probably feeling betrayed. When Dr. Holiday didn't move from where she was he asked bitterly, "Are we done here?" Dr. Holiday looked at pad holding all of her information. She had a few tests that she could put off for tomorrow, but she needed to conduct a physical today if she wanted to decipher any data tonight.

"Actually, I need to do a physical but after that, we'll be done," Dr. Holiday smiled reassuringly. Noah just rolled his eyes in response and began to take of his jacket and shoes in order to weigh himself. After taking his measurements, however, Dr. Holiday didn't allow him to leave but instead ask him to take off the rest of his clothes. At Noah's immediate cry of outrage, Dr. Holiday began to wonder why she ever wanted him to lure him out of his apathy.

"Look Noah, this has to get done, which means you can either do it under your own will or I can call in security to help." This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Noah glared at her before turning to collect his stuff and leave.

"Fuck you," was all he uttered before walking through the door. He immediately halted at the sight of Six in front of him. But, Noah had had enough of being pushed around by the whole organization and had decided that he rather rot in jail than be blackmailed into doing things with his body that he didn't want to. "You can go ahead and take me to jail, Six. I'm not going to be Providence's effing lab rat for this sick experiment. I don't care what you do with me." He moved as if to pass Six, and was surprised when Six actually let him. Then Noah felt an intense pain in the back of his neck and before he could react, the world suddenly blurred before his eyes as the floor rushed up to meet him.

Six easily caught Noah's limp body, placing a hand behind his back and under his knees to bring him back into Dr. Holiday's lab. "Finish whatever tests you need," was all he said before pulling up a chair beside the door and taking out a palm pilot to tinker around with. Dr. Holiday opened her mouth to berate Six, but then noticed his tight grip on his phone and instead chose to pay attention to Noah. After rechecking his vitals, she sighed and began the tests she had put off for tomorrow. It was going to be a difficult night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for being so late in updating but, summer's over so I have responsibilities to fulfill. I still plan on continuing with story but things will be slow going, though I should have some time coming up to work on the next chapter. :) This chapter is kind of short but I felt like it should end here and I was eager to get something to you guys. Tell me what you think and please, please review as it keeps me going :). **

**DFW**

SMACK! The monster went flying off of Rex's fist, crashing through the artificial foliage before splashing into the lake bordering the few houses in the gated suburban community. Its massive form overtook the small depth of the shallow waters, leaving half of it submerged and half of it bare above the surface. Flying over, Rex landed and took aim at its naked underbelly with his slam cannon. Seeing it floundering in the water, he fired projectiles at its sensitive hide, ceasing only when all movement stop. Rex hovered over the prone figure for a moment before confirming with Six that the creature was down and he was going in to cure it.

"Affirmative Rex," Six told him, "After you're done there, head back to Providence for some rest. You've cured enough evos for tonight." Rex scowled as Six logged off his commlink; it was Six who had made him go on this nighttime, curing evos excursion. Cursing under his breath, he dived towards the evo laying his hands on the part he took for a head. Rex closed his eyes and sensed the foreign nanites within the body. He sent his own nanites forth and instantly recognized them shutting down enemy nanite function before the body in front of him returned to its normal human form.

Rex sighed, letting go of the mailman that now laid before him. He signaled for Providence agents to come forward to take him into custody before following another agent to the hovercraft. Inside, he found Bobo sitting in one ship's seats.

"Hey kid, nice work with those evos," Bobo commented. The evoid monkey looked inquiringly at Rex when the teen only nodded in response taking the water bottle handed to him by one of the ship's crew member. Sliding closer to Rex as he sat down, the mutated monkey quietly murmured, "I heard what happened with Noah. What a mess. I'm really sorry this had to happen, kid." Bobo placed a hairy hand on Rex's shoulders.

"Thanks Bobo," Rex sighed before taking a swig of water.

"But you know, there's a silver lining to everything. Noah's a good kid. Sure, he's mad right now but what guy wouldn't be? He just found out he's knocked up!" Bobo gestured wildly, "Let me tell you something kid, if it were me, one man's nose wouldn't be the only thing broken!" Bobo opened his mouth to say something else but a beep signaling their arrival at Providence interrupted him. Rex sighed in relief, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Bobo who frowned. Still frowning, Bobo joined Rex in departing the ship once it had docked, but paused as Rex headed in a direction different from the path leading to their room. "Where ya going, kid?"

"Holiday's office," Rex answered, not pausing in his walk. Bobo followed after him anxiously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea kid? Last time you tried to speak to Noah he blew up at you. I think you should give him some time to work things out." Rex turned to his partner.

"Look, I know everyone wants me to give him some space but..." Rex hesitates, looking thoughtful,"I can't really explain it Bobo. When we came in contact with the machine...it was like for a split second I was in full contact with Noah. I could sense..._everything_," Rex's voice was filled with wonder. "And I just got this feeling, you know, like this intense loneliness and this fear about what's going to happen, in the future. But, it wasn't mine. I mean... the emotion wasn't apart of me. And right after that my nanites started -" Rex broke off abruptly, looking at Bobo worriedly. Bobo responded with a look of curiosity.

"Don't clam up now, kid." Rex flushed.

"Well, they kind of _invaded_ him, activating these dormant functions in all the right order, obeying some primitive instruction from the machine. And then, it was like a part of me _merged_ with Noah-" Rex stopped, caught in the memory.

"And now he's knocked up. You tell Holiday this, kid?" Bobo inquired. A look flashed across Rex's face before it hardened and he turned to continue onto Dr. Holiday's office. "Kid?" Bobo hurried to follow Rex.

"No, I haven't and I don't plan to," the last part was said quietly to himself, but Bobo heard nonetheless. He watched as Rex continued down the hallway.

"You can cut the teenage angst, Rex! What's got you all secretive?" But Rex didn't answer and Bobo considered following him for one split second, but then decided it wasn't worth it. The conversations that would occur in Holiday's office was bound to lead to some bloodshed.

* * *

Rex walked towards Dr. Holiday's office in complete silence, consumed with his thoughts. The time he'd spent fighting had forced him to focus all his attention, so as not to lose his powers due to mental distraction. He was actually surprised how easy it had been to put everything out of his mind, but he put that up to what he had experienced when the machine connected him to Noah. His nanites had instantly reacted, but while the whole process was out of his control, the nanites kept up a continuous relay of information explaining what was happening. The result had been that Rex was comforted in the safety of himself and Noah, and he suppose that lack of worry made it easier for him to forget his problems for a few hours and knock around some monsters.

But now he was back at Providence and it was time to face his reality.

He was going to be a father. Though Dr. Holiday was performing the genetic tests that would confirm his relation, he knew, from nanite inspired intuition, that the baby was his. And that made him excited. Finally, he would have a family.

Rex was forced to stop this train of thought and focus it on matters at hand, though, as the door to Holiday's office appeared down the hallway. What exactly was he going to say to Noah? His true aim was to reassure his only human friend that everything would be alright, if only because of the worry he felt at their last connection. His last attempt to comfort Noah, however, had failed and had caused the blond to blow up at him. Rex felt he could understand where Noah was coming from; he was after all, an evo who had foreign entities floating around his body that weren't always under his control, and even worse, seemed to be almost sentient. Yet, Noah knew none of this and, because of his ignorance, he wouldn't let Rex provide any of the comfort Rex was dying to was he suppose to get Noah to open up to him if Noah wouldn't even give him the chance to prove that he was trustworthy? Rex sighed as the answer to this question escaped him and decided that he would just play it cool until Noah eventually let down his defenses. _And that's the real problem_, Rex realized as he halted in front of Holiday's office door. Rex thought back to the emotions of loneliness and uncertainty that had pervaded his body when he connected to Noah. _Noah's afraid of being abandoned_, _so he's put up a barrier to keep people out. I need to convince him that I'm not going to leave him and then, maybe I will have gained his trust_. Then the situation just might be salvageable.

Nodding to himself, and smiling slightly with renewed hope, Rex pushed open the door to Holiday's office-

and immediately dived out of the way as a glass bottle shattered against the wall above his head. Looking around, Rex stood, stunned, as the chaos of Holiday's office came into focus, with the various soldiers and lab assistants running around, and at the center of the commotion was Noah being forcibly restrained by Six as Holiday tried to get a needle into his vein. Just as the full horror of the situation became know to Rex, Noah threw back his head and let out a scream of pure animalistic fear and pain that had many in the office halting in their task and staring at him in shock. Then, Holiday stabbed him savagely with the needle causing Noah to go limp in Six's arms.

And then nothing was heard except the soft patter of falling liquid, as blood seeped from the bed where Noah laid, onto the floor.

**A/n: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rex watched, unable to move, as Dr. Holiday sighed and swept her bangs off of her forehead. Signaling for an assistant, she moved away from Noah and began to look intensely through the paper work he gave her before stopping on a page and then whispered something that had the assistant running passed Rex and through the doorway just behind him. Six looked at Holiday, and at her nod, began ordering soldiers to remove the limp body from his arms to the only other bed in the room: the scanner bed. As Noah was gently picked up, Rex got a glimpsed of the blood on the seat of his clothing and the panic that rose in him spurred him to yell, "What the hell did you do to him?" into the shocked silence of the room.

Holiday looked at him in surprise, she had been too preoccupied to see him come in. Seeing his expression she hurried to restrain him before he could run to Noah. "Rex, no, you need to leave. Noah needs our full attention right now and you'll only get in the way." Rex look of defiance at her order was tempered slightly, when Six came up behind her. Feeling his presence, Holiday walked away to begin her tests on Noah, leaving Six to quell the teen's rage.

"Rex-"

"I'm not leaving!" Rex yelled adamantly. "And how can you expect me to after seeing my best friend bleed to death! What's wrong with him?" Six blankly stared at Rex from behind his dark shades. Rex moved to go forward again, and when Six blocked him, he activated his nanites so that his fist were several times larger. A few fearful gasps and clicks rose from the people in the labs, as soldiers released there weapons from their hoisters and lab assistants clutched their paperwork anxiously.

"Get out of my way!" Rex growled. Six moved only to remove his own double-edged swords in response.

"Rex, you and I both know that we can only find the answer to those questions if we let Dr. Holiday work. If you want what's best for Noah you'd leave." Rex opened his mouth to respond but he suddenly caught sight of his reflection in the lenses of Six's shades. Seeing himself, with his mouth open and his fist held up threateningly, Rex became intensely aware of how childish he seemed. The realization caused him enough embarrassment that he shut his mouth and broke his eyesight with Six to stare angrily at the ground.

Taking several deep breaths, Rex tried to squash his anger, before growling and turning around, smashing his fist against the frame as he left.

Six watched him go and only after the doors swished closed behind him did he turn back towards Holiday, who looked at him worriedly before turning back to read the output from Noah's scans. Six threw an intense look around the room to get everyone scurrying back to work, before issuing orders to the nearest soldier to let no one into the room.

"Yes,sir!" the soldier saluted. Without giving the soldier an acknowledgement, Six turned and left the room.

He had some things that needed to be re-evaluated.

"Rex!" As he heard the call, Rex turned the corner and sped up.

"Hey, Kid! Wait up!" Rex growled softly; why couldn't Bobo take the hint? Rex turned another corner, and did a mental cheer as he spied a supply closest just to his right. Diving into it Rex looked frantically for a lock, but spying none, he slammed his fist against the door angrily.

And then,the strangest things happened.

Rex watched shocked, as nanites surged from his hand into the metal of the door, little blue veins stretching from his palms and forming webs across his fingertips and the metal as well. Suddenly, where a door had stood in front of him, there was just bare metallic wall.

"Woah.." Rex closed his mouth as he heard the tell-tale thump of Bobo coming closer...and closer...and then passing him by... Smiling, Rex allowed himself to sit and lean against his newly created wall. His good mood vanished as he took in the scope of what had just occurred in the last few hours of his life.

Noah was hurt and in pain. He was barely in control of his emotions. And now, he was discovering that he had new abilities.

_What the freak was going on?_

Well, Rex thought, at least the last change was to his advantage...unless he couldn't figure how to turn them back on in time for him to use the bathroom. Or just leave for that matter. Rex looked at the wall speculatively, before sighing and wrapping his arms around his knees in order to create a crook for his chin to rest on. He'd figure all of that out later.

"No, no, no ...this doesn't make sense! Redo the test!" Dr. Holiday glared at the notes a lab tech had just given her before turning the glare to the lab tech himself. The worker shrank away from her fearfully but didn't leave.

"Umm.. Dr. Holiday ..it's not that...no, I mean...that is to say-" Holiday sighed, her angry expression wiping off her face to be replace with annoyance.

" What are you trying to tell me, Hector?" The tech opened his mouth again to explain.

"I think, Dr. Holiday, your lab boy is trying to explain that his test is perfectly fine. Its you who are interpreting the data incorrectly." Dr. Holiday and Hector both turned around at the new voice, Holiday's look of mild annoyance becoming more extreme as she took in the smug image of her colleague, Chief Technician Weaver.

"What do you want Weaver? I don't have time to entertain you." If anything, Holiday's brush off just made Weaver more smug.

"Well, Holiday, I'm just here to see Rex, you know collect a few nanites, conduct some tests-" Holiday glared.

"Tests? I don't know what you've heard but your position in regards to Rex is the same- your just the steam reliever. You don't have the authority-"

"Oh but I do Dr. Holiday. I do. White gave me clearance...abut 30 minutes ago in fact. Right after he called me to home base for a more permanent stay." Weaver smiled at Holiday's look of outrage. " It seems that your skills have been called into question. And, I can see why. Honestly, screaming at your assistant even though all the facts are right in your face." Weaver grabbed the papers out of Hector's shaking grip, ignoring the furious look Hector gave him. The whole office had slowed to a sluggish pace as people paid more attention to the tense atmosphere growing in the center of the room. Weaver took full advantage of this attention, waving the data sheets pompously in Holiday's face, "The nanites are ripping that boy apart over there and you're too busy being blinded by _the miracle _they've created to make any informed decisions. They're a disease Holiday, a virus, and they've just found away to reproduce and you're just going to let it happen. Just watching as they fit the last pieces of the puzzle together, and now you've got a boy whose been mutilated so their offspring can have a way out. A freak! I mean is he even male-"

"SHUTUP!" Weaver was stunned into silence at Holidays outburst. " Get out of my office! I don't care what authorization White gave you. This is still my office and I want you out." Holiday immediately looked around and made eye contact with Six, who had just come through the door.

Seeing him, Weaver quickly made his retreat but not before throwing one last remark over his shoulder, " Oh and for anyone whose interested, I'm looking for my own lab team. Send in your resumes!" Weaver winked at the frozen assemblers before turning to walk through the doors. Six however, didn't stop but walked determinedly after Weaver. As he reached the doors however, a wail went up behind him that had him looking around sharply.

Dr. Holiday turned as well, seeing the machine behind her blinking furiously at some disturbance occurring within its core. Hurrying over to the screen, Dr. Holiday saw the x-ray figure on the bed thrashing.

"He's awake?" Holiday looked at the tech looking over the screen. The tech, a young woman in her thirties it looked like, answered with an affirmative nod.

"Yeah, the nanites seem to have eaten right through the morphine." Dr. Holiday gave her an irritated look.

"And you didn't think this was important enough to tell me!" The woman looked at Holiday with her own annoyed look.

"Well, if you actually read the papers Hector was trying to give you, you would have realized that this kid is really fuck-" A cough interrupted her tirade, and woman turned frightened eyes to look at Six standing behind Holiday. "I'm mean... sorry, Dr. Holiday." But Holiday seemed to have turned back to focusing on Noah's condition.

"Bring him out." The female tech nodded and typed in a code to activate the release action.

With a hiss, the machine let out the biobed, revealing the struggling figure held down by a few leather straps.

"Ughh...nghh, let me go!" Noah turned frightened eyes at the room, a blush rising as he realized he was virtually naked in front of a room full of government workers.

Dr. Holiday quickly came to his side, placing a hand on his struggling shoulder.

"Noah, relax. You need to calm down so we can free you." Noah calmed under Dr. Holiday's coaxing and when he stopped struggling, Holiday gestured for Hector to unleash him, while also giving the signal for someone to bring him a new set of clothes. "I'm sorry but there was a lot of blood so we had to change you into a gown. My assistant should be back with a pair of sweats." As if on cue, a lab tech handed Noah a folded bundle. Noah tried to swing his legs over the edge of his bed and standup in one fluid movement, but he found himself stumbling as his legs attempt to take his weight. "Easy, Noah. Just stay sitting, we'll get a screen up." And she pulled over a small screen to block him from the view of room's occupants, as he slowly pulled the pants over his hips.

The blood caking his thighs, as well as the pain radiating from between them, did not go unnoticed by Noah, but he only asked Holiday if he could take a shower.

"Of course, Noah. Hector can show you the way and you're civilian clothes should be out of the laundry by the time you finish." Holiday gestured for Hector to lead him away, while Six followed behind them discreetly. As they exited the room, Six gave Holiday a nod before locking the doors behind him.

Holiday sighed and relaxed into a chair, before shaking herself and turning to the computer monitor before her. She needed to do an in-depth examination of the results they just received.


End file.
